Role-Playing Assignments
by Ms. Haps Happen
Summary: This would be a collection of 'role-playing' drabbles within the world of Harry Potter. A writing exercise.
1. Animalistic Transfiguration

**Hey, welcome! Let me share with you the story behind the creation of this (eventual) collection.**

** I have an account in one of the biggest Harry Potter RPG sites on the internet. On that site, we get to take classes, tour the castle and meet new friends. Basically anything a student attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would do. And since it is a Role-Playing site, we, as the name goes, get to role-play. I think that this would be a perfect opportunity to hone my writing skills.**

**So, this would be a collection of 'Role-playing' drabbles. Enjoy!**

**Note: You might notice a lot of original characters in here. They may or may not be referred to by name. I'll try to write a few ones with the _real_ characters as to make this a real HP fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. ****And, oh, any unrecognized spells and stuffs are from Hex.**

* * *

Gulping, she stared at the scurrying mouse atop her desk.

'Of all the things in the world, why do we have to do this first?' she thought. It's not that she doesn't like practical work. On the contrary, she loves them, especially during Transfiguration, DADA and Charms. It's just that, she feels squeamish when a mouse is in sight. The scurrying..and the squeaking..and..

'Urgh, I just have to get this over with. It's for the sake of my homework.'

Straightening in her seat, she eyed the thing on her desk. Holding her wand tightly with her right hand, she raises it and points it at the mouse. "You're mine, mouse-y. Stop running around so I can transfigure you," she muttered. Breathing in, she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the end product, a shiny water goblet. She had studied about the topic in advance and practiced saying the incantation. She just hoped that she'd be able to succeed in one try.

Opening her eyes, she saw that the mouse had stopped running around. "That's unusual. Oh, well. At least I don't have to hold you," she sighed.

Tapping on the body of the animal three times with her wand, she stated, clearly, "_Vera verto_!" while focusing on the outcome. A crystal clear light shot out the tip of her wand, enveloping the mouse, shielding it from view. There was a squeak and a _poof!_ and a clank. Standing where the mouse once were, was a water goblet.

With slightly shaky hands, she reached out and carefully traced its brim, as if expecting it to suddenly jump. When it didn't move and not even a squeak was heard, she got a hold of the goblet and inspected its inside and outside features.

"Wow," she breathed. "No tail. No whiskers. It doesn't even squeak. I..I did it."

* * *

**As stated above, this would be a collection of RP drabbles. It's my writing exercise. So, tell me what you think?**


	2. Fun in Charms

**Note: You might notice a lot of original characters in here. They may or may not be referred to by name. I'll try to write a few ones with the _real_ characters as to make this a real HP fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. ****And, oh, any unrecognized spells and stuffs are from Hex.**

* * *

As the professor waved her wand and magicked the desks to sit alongside the walls, the class stood grouped around the center of the classroom, unsure of what to do. Professor Skyborn then chuckled and strode towards the center of the group, dispersing them in the process. He grinned. _This would be fun._

"Now that you've all learned the theoretical aspect of the tickling charm, I think it's time that we practice the spell. I want you to- No, we won't work in pairs this time," he suddenly added as he saw some of the students pairing with another.

The students who moved looked at him in surprise. _Shouldn't they pair up with another when doing practical works?_

__Laughing at their expressions, the professor continued. "As I was saying, I want you to have fun. After all, this is Charms. As such, we're going to have a game. Whoever remains unaffected by the tickling charm by the end of the class may get a special reward."

Some of the girls squealed in delight at this news.

"But here's the catch. You can only use one spell. Only one. The Tickling Charm. You can dodge it, you can hide from it, but you can't use another spell to block it. Now, let's see if you've paid enough attention during the discussion. Remember the wand movements and pronounce the incantation clearly. Get going!"

At his command, the students flew in different directions with the prospect of being the one to claim that special reward. The fun begins.

* * *

She flicked her eyes around her and found the perfect unsuspecting victim for this lesson, a chubby male with wavy brown locks a few paces away and whose back was facing her. Taking care not to create much noise, and being aware of spells flying around her, she trudged a few feet forward until she can perfectly see her victim and is at a good aiming distance.

Raising her wand, she performed the leaf-like wand movement that the professor taught, making sure that she got the exact movement so as not to fail, and said as clearly as she can, "_Rictusempra_!"

A silver-streak of light shot out the tip of her wand and hit the back of her victim, making him tumble and clutch his sides, laughter bubbling out of his mouth.

Smirking at her achievement, she tucked her wand under her sleeves and hid easily under the table that was at her left, staying clear of the chaos that was her Charms class. She doesn't want to be a victim, now, does she?

* * *

**And, here's another one. The last part was the role-play assignment that I did. I just added to first part to make it more clear. Thank you to those who find the time to read this.**

**So, what do you think?**


End file.
